pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Sssebastianb/Wyprawę czas zacząć
Wyprawę czas zacząć !! Sebastian : Seb Ash : A Paul : P Profesor Rowan : ProfR Sinnoh ,cudowny region Pokemon o niesamowitych Pokemon ,znajdujący się na północ od Kanto, Johtto i Hoenn. Składa się z dużego lądu na północnym wschodzie wyspy w strefie bojowej. To właśnie tutaj podróż zaczyna Ash Ketchump z Alabastii ze swoim kolegą Sebastianem z Oreburh City. Marzeniem Asha jest zdobycie wszystkich odznak z regionu Sinnoh i wygrana w turnieju Pokemon , natomiast Sebastian marzy by zostać koordynatorem i zdobyć wszystkie 5 wstążek. Seb: Ash twój pikachu aż się nie może doczekać pierwszej walki. A: Wiem od rana już myślimy o nowych pokemonach. Pikachu: Pika ,pika A: Nie ma na co czekać ,chodźmy do profesora Rowan'a po mojego pierwszego Pokemona. Seb: Widzę ,ze aż cały chodzisz na myśl Pokemona ,któego złapiesz jako pierwszego A: Zgadza się , ledwo spałem tej nocy. A: Ej kto to jest ? ProfR; Proszę Paul oto twój Pokemon Chimchar dbaj o niego ,a wyrośnie na potężnego Infernap'a. P: Dzięki ,ale wiem jak postępować z Pokemonami. Wszystkie moje pokemony będą silne. ProfR: Wszyscy tak mówią przychodząc tutaj ,lecz musisz pamiętać że to nie jest takie łatwe ,na drodze masz 8 potężnych liderów ,gdzie każdy jest silny w swojej dziedzinie i wygrana z nimi to nie tylko siła ale i spryt. Paul ignorował słowa Profesora Rowana ,nawet nie patrzył mu w oczy ,sądził ,że on wie lepiej a słowa Profesora to brednie , Na pierwszym miejscu Paul stawiał Siłe ,zresztą dla niego tylko siła pokemona się liczyła uważał ,ze jest to klucz do wygranej. Seb: Ash to jest Profesor Rowan ,a ten pokemon to Chimchar. A: Muszę sprawdzić w Pokedexie P'okedex: Chimchar' pokemon Szympans. Jego ciało jest w odcieniu pomarańczowym, oprócz twarzy, brzucha, uszu, rąk i nóg. Te są w kolorze kremowym. Z tyłu ciała, tam gdzie jest ogień, znajduje się czerwona plamka. Widać ją jedynie podczas, gdy pokemon śpi, ponieważ tylko wtedy płomień gaśnie. Jego uszy mają czerwone środki i są duże w porównaniu do ciała. Tego samego koloru są obwódki nad oczami. Na czubku głowy ma kosmyk włosów, a futro na brzuchu układa się w wir. U każdej kończyny, Chimchar ma po pięć palców. P: Co sie tak gapisz na niego ? A: Przepraszam chciałem tylko sprawdzić co to za pokemon ,widzę ,ze ty też zaczynasz podróż. P: Tak , i wybacz mi ale się śpiesze , Pokemony czekają a ja nie chcę tracić czasu Żegnaj. A: Żegnaj ,pewnie się kiedyś jeszcze spotkamy Seb: Ash my też chodźmy. ~JUŻ ZA CHWILĘ~ Seb: To Starly Ash A: Pikachu Piorun pełna moc A: Pokeball naprzód ! A: Chodzimy już od godziny po tym lesie i nic nie spotkaliśmy jeszcze Seb; Ash nie załamuj się ,musimy źle szukać , o Ash patrz tam A: Gdzie ? Seb: Tam ! To Starly Ash. A: Nie widzę niczego. Seb: Ash nic dziwnego ,że nic nie złapałeś ,tam koło drzew. A: Teraz widzę ,Piakchu jest już nasza, A: Pikachu użyj pioruna. Pikachu: Pikachuuu Seb: Ash chyba ta Starly się trochę wkurzyła. A: O nie !! Starly:dziobanie. A: auć ,auć. A:wracamy do walki Pikachu jeszcze raz piorun pełna moc A: Jest oszołomiony Pikachu Stalowy ogon. Seb: Ash rzuć pokeball. A: tak racja. Pokeball NAPRZÓD. TIK,TIK,TIK A:Mam Starly. Pikachu: I Pikachu. Seb: Ash gratulacje. A: Starly idź Starly: Star ,starly. A:Zobaczymy jakie zna ataki. Pokedex: dziobanie ,powietrzny as. A: Fajnie. P:Żałosne A: To znowu ty ... P: Jestem Paul. A :A ja Ash. Seb: Hej jestem Sebastian. P: Żałosna ta twoja Starly. A: Dlaczego moja Starly jest żałosna. P: Zna tylko dwa ataki, moja zna 3 ,i moja jest szybsza od twojej i lepiej wygląda ,złapałeś beznadziejny okaz. A: Tak ? Zawalczmy moja Starly vs twoja Starly. P: To będzie strata czasu ale zgoda. P:Starly idź. A: Starly idź. P: Podwójna drużyna i powietrzny as. ,, Starly Asha była w potrzasku , nie wiedział kogo ma atakować , z jednej Starly zrobilo się 8 '' A: Starly trzymaj się dziobanie. P: Zrób unik A: Powietrzny as P: Również zaatakuj Powietrznym Asem ,, Nastąpiło zderzenie ,niestety Starly Asha została odrzucona i spadła na ziemię'' Starly Asha jest nie zdolna do walki wygrywa Starly Paula. P: Starly wypuszczam cię. A: Czemu? P:Jest za słaba. Zna tylko 3 ataki , nie mam czasu na trenowanie tak słabych Pokemonów ,a ty się musisz jeszcze dużo nauczyć, Nara Seb: Ale Frajer ,jak tak można ranić Pokemony. A: Ale ma tupet , Starly nic ci nie jest ? Nie martw się pokonamy ich jeszcze , to nie ostatnia walka. Paul jeszcze się spotkamy. ,, Paul udawał że go nie słyszy ,i szedł dalej przed siebie a nasi bohaterzy powędrowali w poszukiwaniu dalszych pokemonów.'' CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI zapraszamy na jutrzejszy komiks.